Tylanicus
History Tylanicus was born to a commoner family in Quel'thalas; his father worked as a blacksmith, and his mother a merchant. They hadn't particularly the greatest luck in their trades, and so times were often tough. Tylanicus' younger brother, Sylonis, was often absent in training. Absentmindedly, Tylanicus spent his time either aiding his father in the forge, or doodling ideas. His mind was never set on his task, and he lacked real focus. Often daydreaming, or trying to think of new ideas for beautifully crafted armor and weaponry, Tylanicus fell behind his prodigy brother, though his intellect far surpassed his. Tylanicus had a rather volatile reaction to the razing of the forests in Quel'thalas, although he didn't join the fight, he certainly pulled his weight. He and his father worked hard to supply more of Silvermoon's military with weapons. The invasion of Quel'thalas from the scourge had its toll on Tylanicus. Though he was barely capable with a blade, he took arms and fought as best as he could against the onslaught. When he returned home at the departure of any real force, Tylanicus received grave news. His brother Sylonis had died to ghoul invaders, and his parents had hidden away out of fright. Furious with them, Tylanicus grew distant from his parents, often retreating to his chambers for up to days at a time. He continued to spend his free time, when he wasn't training, drawing elaborate diagrams and sketches of elegant blades and breastplates. Tylanicus had begun training with a blade with the Silvermoon Military, before fighting against scourge forces in Quel'thalas in his wrathful vengeance. Though he was often inadequate for real war, he was capable to defend small towns and perform menial tasks as a low-ranking soldier. When he was not on duty, Tylanicus often sat in small inns, sipping fine wine and chasing women as if he had nothing better to do. The Alliance had proposed that the blood elves served their armies, and whilst not particularly happy with weaker, lesser races being in charge of his people, Tylanicus begrudgingly kept his opinions to himself, at least happy that something was being done about the scourge around Quel'thalas and Lordaeron. With Kael'thas Sunstrider's absence, came Grand Magister Rommath's introduction of fel energy sources. Highly skeptical at first, Tylanicus slowly adjusted to the new way to sate the addiction to magic. Though, when he learnt of Kael's betrayal, Tylanicus was utterly disgusted with much of his own nation. The previous patriotism he held was dissipated as he spent his time away from the field. Tylanicus reluctantly accepted the aid of the Horde, like many others in Silvermoon. He didn't particularly enjoy having the living dead in a stronghold right next to Quel'thalas, and still dislikes the forsaken. His parents had however fallen ill and died whilst he was away from home. Though he had not much love for them, Tylanicus fell further into a depression in which he postponed his training for a period of meditation. With the death of Kael'thas Sunstrider, and the reclamation of the Sunwell, Tylanicus had a renewed spirit and resumed training during the period in which the Horde fought to bring down the Lich King. Whilst he didn't fight, he made a living as a merchant in the Bazaar of Silvermoon City. When the cataclysm struck Azeroth, Tylanicus once more remained in Quel'thalas, though not training. He spent his time focusing on designing more equipment for Silvermoon's military, though he never sent any of them. He however, after the war on the Twilight's Hammer had ended, left to finally visit Orgrimmar to better understand the Horde. Disgusted at the primitive creatures, Tylanicus returned near-immediately to Quel'thalas. Currently, Tylanicus more recently, since the assault on Theramore, has become involved in the Sunreavers, fighting alongside them at the Isle of Thunder, promptly before leaving to Silvermoon. In order to avoid possible conflict with the Alliance, Tylanicus avoided the ascending tension leading to the Siege of Orgrimmar. PersonalityCategory:Blood ElfCategory:Back story Category:Horde